En problemas de nuevo
by ManiStarlightPrime
Summary: Janette Starlight, al tener un poder muy problemático, accidentalmente se introduce en el videojuego Halo:Reach, haciendo que ella deba acabar el juego para poder salir. Pero se da cuenta que no es un videojuego, sino la vida real en el futuro de cierto planeta, ahora Janette deberá luchar para salvar ese planeta, o por lo menos, alguna parte del planeta. (Lo sé, mal summary U.U)
1. Noble actual

**Hola a todos! OwO**

 **Soy nueva escribiendo fics de Halo, ya que suelo dedicarme a escribir sobre transformers e-e**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen**

 **Sólo me pertenecen Mary y Janette (Mis OC's más mencionados en mis fics y futuros fics)**

 **Empecemos!**

* * *

Capítulo 1 Noble actual

(Narra Janette)

Aburrida...Es así como me encuentro ahora, estaba de vacaciones, Mary y los demás están haciendo algo divertido por lo menos y yo en cambio...nada.

Así que decidí jugar XBox360, ya tenía tiempo que no jugaba XBox, primero jugué Minecraft, pero me aburrí a las 2 horas de jugarlo, luego Gears of War 3, pero me salí porque había un puterío de camperos y recorteros de mierda, pero al final, decidí jugar Halo: Reach.

No me gustaba que todo el equipo Noble muriera

Si pudiera, cambiaría todo eso, pero como así hicieron el puto videojuego, pues, no se le puede hacer nada.

Dejé de pensar en eso y personalice mi Spartan, mujer, armadura negra con verde azulado y un casco normal.

En ese momento, me envolvieron varias luces blancas y verdes, sabía que debí haber tenido cuidado con ese deseo. Y desaparecí de la sala.

Al abrir los ojos, me encontré con el primer corto que es donde aparece el planeta Reach, seguidamente la pantalla enfoca a un casco tirado en el suelo, la pantalla se pone blanca y dice: Reach.

No me había dado cuenta pero accidentalmente...

¡Me introdujo en el juego!

Me quedé viendo mi casco, sin saber cómo reaccionar, hasta que decidí ponérmelo.

-¡¿Pero qué putas mierdas paso?! Se supone que yo debería estar jugando esto, no viviéndolo realmente-Dije un poco alterada

-Tranquilo Spartan, ya casi llegamos-Dijo el marine que estaba allí manejando el Warthog

Salí del vehículo, pasé junto a un falcon que estaba ahí, sentado en él estaba un Spartan con la cabeza rapada totalmente, me vio pasar, río bajo y siguió trabajando.

\- Anoche se perdió el contacto con el repetidor de Visegrad, quedó muerto a las 26:00 horas, respondí con soldados de choque que han sido declarados desaparecidos en acción-Informa el Coronel Holland

-Y ahora nos toca a nosotros-Escuché decir a un Spartan, tal vez el líder

\- La Oficina de Inteligencia Naval cree que el despliegue de un equipo Spartan es un despilfarro, no estoy de acuerdo-Y una Spartan con un brazo robótico me impidió el paso

-Comandante-Dijo ella

-Ese es el nuevo número 6-Dijo un Spartan muy grande

-Kat, ¿leíste su expediente?-Pregunta el Spartan de la navaja

-Solo lo que no estaba tapado con tinta negra-Volvió a decir la chica

-¿Alguien ha reclamado la autoría?-Pregunta el líder

-La ONI piensa que podría ser insurgencia local, hace 5 meses hicieron algo parecido en Harmony, atacaron un repetidor para dejarnos sin ojos ni oídos luego robaron 2 cargueros de un dique seco eso no puede pasar aquí, Reach es demasiado importante, quiero ese repetidor en pie Noble 1-Ordena el Coronel

-Señor, considérelo hecho-Dijo aceptando la misión

-Bien nos veremos al otro lado-Se despide el Coronel

-Teniente-Me nombró

-Comandante, señor-Dije sería

-Soy Carter líder del equipo NOBLE, ella es Kat noble 2, Emile y Jorge 4 y 5, vienes conmigo noble 6…No voy a mentirte teniente, no esperes que el equipo te reciba con los brazos abiertos, yo me conformo con tener de nuevo a NOBLE a pleno rendimiento, una cosa, he visto tu expediente, hasta lo que la ONI quería ocultar me alegra de contar con tus habilidades pero somos un equipo, dejemos todo eso del Lobo Solitario, ¿Bien?-Me dijo haciendo un breve resumen

-Sí Señor-Acepté

-Bienvenida a Reach-Dijo al último

No sé cómo o por qué pasó, pero por mis anteriores experiencias, debo acabar el juego para poder salir, mierda, estoy en problemas de nuevo.

* * *

 **Pueden pasearse por mi perfil y ver quienes son Mary y Janette**

 **Digamos que en este fic alteraré la historia**

 **Y habrá varias cosas que serán algo raras**

 **Bueno, me despido, nos vemos el próximo capitulo ^^/**


	2. Todo un caos

**Lamento no actualizar por mucho tiempo, soy alguien que no puede actualizar a la brevedad posible debido a mi escuela :c**

 **La historia tendrá partes cómicas y románticas, pero sin olvidar que se están enfrentando al convenant**

 **P.D. Hare que Emile y Carter se enamoren de ella :v muajajaja Okey no .-.**

 **Sin mas que decir aqui el capitulo 2 :v**

* * *

Capítulo 2 Todo un caos

Esta pesadilla ya empezó, estaba metida en un enorme lío, apenas pasó la introducción.

-Coño, coño, coño-Murmuraba a muy bajo volumen

Ese grande problema había comenzado, estaba recordando cuando se metió a Gears of War 3, Dead Space 2 entre otros videojuegos.

Pero, por alguna razón, no podía recordar cómo era la campaña de Halo:Reach, aunque lo había jugada varias veces. Ése juego fue el que inicio su pasión por los videojuegos

 ** _Flashback_**

 _-Jessica, ¿Qué es eso?-Pregunta Janette de 11 años_

 _¿Esto? Es un Xbox 360, mi amigo me presto, estos juegos. Juguemos el Halo: Reach para que empieces_

 _-Ahh! esto es difícil-Dijo Janette estresada_

 _-Tranquila, aprenderás poco a poco-Jessica le sonríe alegremente a Janette_

 ** _Fin Flashback_**

-¿Qué tal si nos cuentas sobre ti, seis?-Pregunta el líder

-¿Eh? Ahh…claro-Dijo ya reaccionando

Janette, quitándose el casco con tranquilidad dio paso a sus características físicas, cabello largo café oscuro atado a una coleta, ojos café oscuro, piel blanca y rasgos muy bonitos

En su cuello colgaba un misterioso collar, una parte azul donde estaba el símbolo de un rayo la parte de atrás no se veía.

-Ponte el casco ahora, es una orden-Dice Carter algo sorprendido y agitado

-No te preocupes, puedo estar así. No soy humana-dice Janette con mucha confianza

-¿Quién eres?-Pregunta Jorge

-Janette Starlight, 17 años, solo sé que no soy humana y…yo solo estaba jugando Halo: Reach cuando no sé por qué me metí aquí- Dijo un poco alterada

-¿No crees que eres muy joven?-Pregunta Kat

-Es una niña-Dice Carter

-Para tu información, dentro de un año tengo 18-Dice Jan mirando a otro lado

-Parece que tienes 14-Dije Emile en tono sincero. Nadie lo podía creer

-Eso dicen todos los que empiezan a conocerme-Dice Jan en tono tranquilo

Kat y Carter no estaban seguros si la nueva 6 es un lobo solitario, pero tenían que asegurarse de que así no fuera

-Por si no lo sabias 6, te contare un secreto…al comandante siempre le ha gustado Kat-Dice Emile tranquilamente

-Baia baia…-Dijo Jan con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro

-Jun…no le andes metiendo ideas erróneas a la cabeza-Dice Carter mirando a Jun un poco molesto

-Pues es verdad-Dice Jun encogiendo ligeramente los hombros

-Jun, basta-Ordena Carter

-Eso es una mentira-Dice Emile

-Así es-

-De hecho es un rumor y tal vez una verdad- Dijo Emile evitando reírse

-Cállense los dos-Dijo Carter algo harto

-¿No discutiremos en el camino, o si?-Pregunta Kat mirando a todos

-No se pregúntale a tu amado-Dice Emile burlón

-Eso no es cierto-Dijo kat mirando a Emile algo molesta

-¿Pero que no una vez usted beso a Kat?-Pregunta Jorge a Carter, uniéndose a la pequeña discusión

-Jun, Emile, Basta, entre el comandante y yo no hay nada-

-Pero que tensa la situación xd-Dice Jan analizando lo que estaba pasando

-Ya, tranquilos todos. Hay que terminar esto y después nos iremos-Dice –Jorge para termina la discusión

-Este… ¿Qué teníamos que hacer? xdxd- Pregunta Janette

\- Atención Equipo NOBLE, estamos frente a una estación de repetidores caída a 50 Km. de Visegrad. Vamos a conocer quien lo hizo y Kat volverá a ponerla en marcha-Explicó el comandante

\- Lléveme hasta sus entrañas comandante-Ordena Kat

\- Señor ¿por qué los rebeldes querría cortar a Reach del resto de las colonias?-Pregunta Jorge intrigado

\- Quizá puedas preguntarles Jorge-Dijo Carter sarcástico

Pasaron varios minutos, hasta que nos empezamos a acercar cada vez más, hacía un putero de frío, tenía calor en el pinche caso, me incomodaba el casco y además, quería escuchar música.

-Comandante, hemos perdido contacto con el CG-Dice Kat

-¿Canales de emergencia?-

-Buscando…nada, no sé qué nos bloquea-

-Ya oyeron, zona muerta confirmada, el mando no nos acompañara en este viaje-

-Mta madre, pues esto ya valió verga-Dijo Jan un poco irritada

\- Que solo me siento-Dijo Emile en tono suave

-¿Eso qué?-Pregunto a Emile

-Lo siento, pero en verdad, me siento solo-Dijo Emile suavemente

-Do babes, Emile-

-Ya basta de parloteo y más acción-

-Anuma…- Susurró

* * *

 **Se que es algo corto, pero alternare capítulos donde el equipo interactua entre si y al otro capitulo están en una misión, y así xdxd**

 **Es el principio del fin! JAJAJAJA :V**


	3. Plan de invierno

**Decidi volver a escrbibir el capitulo porque siento que me faltaron detalles...demasiados xdxdxd**

 **Capitulo de misión :v**

* * *

Capítulo 3 Plan de invierno

 _(Narra Janette)_

 _…Cargando…_

\- Puede que intenten derribarte, así que mantén la distancia-Dijo Carter por el comunicador

\- Sí señor-Respondió el piloto

\- Concentrémonos, vigilen sus sectores-Ordena el comandante

Miré a la derecha y un objetivo se marcó automáticamente

\- Ahí está la estación de comunicaciones-Dijo Jorge repentinamente

\- Detecto un faro de emergencia-Dijo Kat seriamente

Se hizo una breve pausa para ver lo que estaba ahí

\- Podrían ser los soldados desaparecidos, vayamos a ver… déjanos en el peñasco… Jun mantén la vista fijamente en el cielo-Ordena a Jun

\- Sí señor-Responde

\- Vamos 6, bien equipo NOBLE dispérsense, cuidado al aproximarse-Advierte Carter

 ** _Equipo NOBLE_**

-Que bien, me iré por aquí-Dije alejándome del equipo

-6…no te separes mucho-Dijo Carter

-Si bueno, me vale madres lo que digas, creo que me quitaré el casco, de todas maneras, no me hace daño ningún tipo de atmósfera-Y me quité el casco

Respiré un poco de aire, se sentía fresca, olía un poco raro, pero ya me acostumbraré. Guardé mi casco en un compartimento y avancé hacia una casa derrumbada

\- El faro de emergencia parece estar justo al sur, Comandante. Estamos cerca-Dijo Kat sigilosamente

\- Recibido, estén atentos-Dijo seriamente

\- Estructura .4, desde aquí parece despejada-Informa Jun

-¡6! Ponte el casco-Ordena Carter

-No, ni madres, usted no me manda y no recibo órdenes de nadie-Y le hice un gesto sacando mi dedo medio

\- Tengo la baliza-Dijo Emile recogiendo una cosa…de color rojo que parecía un…un, ay no sé qué sea pero era una cosa extraña y se la arroja a Catherine

-¿Alguna identificación?-Pregunta Carter

\- Negativo pero es militar-Dijo Kat un poco dudosa

\- No puede ser, en Reach no-Dijo Jorge, temiendo lo peor

\- Hay mucha sangre en el piso, ¡Mucha!-Dijo Emile analizando el entorno

-Puta madre, esto está bien pinche aburrido, voy a correr y cantar la la la la la xD xD xDDD-Dije corriendo y cantando al mismo tiempo

-6, entra a la casa, no hagas ruido, yo te sigo-Dijo Carter quien al poco tiempo llegó a donde yo estaba

\- Muajaja, voy hacer ruido, no, no te creas-Dije bromeando

-Lider Noble. Veo patrones térmicos en la estructura de adelante-

Avanzamos un poco y salieron unas personas, parecían asustadas.

-Én nem csináltam semmit!- (¡Yo no hice nada!) Dice un granjero

-Múevanse, de rodillas. ¡Ya!- Dice Emile un poco agresivo

-Ne lőjön lőjön Ne!- (¡No dispare!, ¡No dispare!) Y se pone de rodillas algo asustado

-No son rebeldes, son granjeros. Fíjense en ellos-Y Jorge los mira levemente

-Pregúntales que hacen aquí-Le ordena o Jorge

Jorge hablo con ellos en su idioma y el granjero contesta en el mismo idioma.

-Mit kerestek itt?- (¿Qué están haciendo aquí?)-Pregunta Jorge

-Csak nem akartunk meghalni- (Simplemente no queríamos morir)

-Dice que atacaron a los vecinos anoche. Oyó gritos, disparos. Cesaron al amanecer. Dice que algo mató a su hijo. En el campo-Dijo Jorge traduciendo lo que el granjero le dijo

-¿ Algo?-Pregunta Carter

-Comandante. ¡Insisto en que detecto patrones térmicos en la estructura. ¡Justo al este de su posición!-Dice Jun por el comunicador

-Recibido, ¡Llévalos adentro! Equipo Noble, ¡de prisa!- Ordena Carter

Más sangre en el piso, militares muertos.

Cuando por fin pensé que ya no había nada, mire a mi radar, había puntos enemigos

-¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!-Pregunta Emile sorprendido

-Jun ¿Ves algo?-Pregunte el líder a Noble 3

-Negativo, sin rastro térmico –Informa Jun

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos hasta que se pudo percibir que se acercaban enemigos. No sabía que estaba pasando, pero tengo que hacer lo posible para derrotar esos enemigos.

Era el Covenant, tratando de aniquilarnos.

-¡Jefe! Movimiento fuera de su estructura-Exclama Jun

-Noble Dos. Avanza hacia el oeste. ¡Van a flanquearnos!-Y veo desde la ventana que uno Skirmisher nos ve y comienza a gritar en señal de alarma.

-¡Carajo!-Grita Carter molesto

-Covenant-Avisa Jorge

-¡Contacto!, ¡contacto! Spartans ¡ayuda!-

-Allá vamos-Dice Jorge preparado

-¿Por qué tanta prisa? :v- Pregunto para mi

Paso un poco de tiempo hasta que los aniquilamos

-Tranquilos Noble, ya está. Contactos neutralizados-Dice Carter al terminar la masacre de Grunts

-¿Contactos? ¡Es el maldito Covenant!-Dice Jorge enojada por lo que había visto

-Anímate grandote. ¡Este valle acaba de convertirse en una zona de fuego libre!-Dice Emile animado por la diversión

-Kat, hay que avisar a Holland, ve a la estación de repetidores-

-Jefe, detecto más actividad al este-

-Recibido Jun, vamos para allá…Seis, tu adelante-

-No mientras esté aquí-Me dije

A continuación, forme una palma en mi mano para posteriormente convertirla en un puño que levanto la tierra, derrotando a los enemigos por completo, sin que uno quedara vivo.

-Ya me adelante lo bastante, ¿algo más, comandante?-Pregunte confiada

-Bueno, pues…Creo que no-

-Comandante, detecto más actividad hostil al noroeste-Dijo Jun, mandándole las coordenadas al comandante

-De acuerdo, voy para allá- Dije a Jun –No tiene que decir nada-

Tomamos una camioneta y deje a Carter forever alone :v

Pero me arrepentí y fui por el xD Me dio un zape :'''v alv

 ** _Los rebeldes no dejan quemaduras por plasma_**

Nos encontramos con dos Skirmisher más adlenate y los atropelle, al igual que los grunts

-Jefe, detecto más actividad al este-Jun dice por el comunicador

-¿Qué no acaban?-Pregunte harta

-No, esos quieren que los mates hasta que estés cansado-

-Sí, ya lo noté- Y mire para otro lado

-Recibido 3, vamos en camino- Dice el comandante para finalizar

A decir verdad, me gusto Carter desde que empecé a jugar la campaña…era mi crush :v

¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido? Para asegurarme de que fuera en realidad o fuera cosa del juego toque una roca. Empecé a combatir enemigos de nuevo hasta que me di cuenta…no era un juego…

Era la vida real Reach en el futuro

-No…-

-¿Dijiste algo, 6?- Pregunta Carter al notar mi reacción

-Jefe, tenemos una señal de emergencia-Dijo Jun

-Vámonos 6, hay que averiguar de dónde viene la señal-

-No es por ofender pero ¿no tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer?-Pregunta Jun atareado

-Nosotros no abandonamos a nadie, avísame si ves a esos civiles-Dice Carter en tono firme

Poco después encontramos a los civiles, destruí más covenants y Jun llegó con el Falcon para la evacuación, Carter y Jorge se subieron al falcon también. Nos fuimos hasta donde estaban Kat y Emile, luchando

-Noble 2, informa-

-Estamos en la puerta, está cerrada-Dijo Kat por el comunicador

-¿Puedes activarla?-

-Activaré la antorcha y la cortaré, tardaré un poco-

-Bien, vamos hacia su posición- Y corto la comunicación

Tardamos un poco hasta que llegamos, no sabía por qué, pero se me hacía algo incómodo ver a Carter de frente D:

-Nos acercamos a la estación-Dice el piloto

-Déjanos en el patio-Ordena Carter

-La zona está bastante animada-

-Aterriza piloto, ¡seis, se acabó el descanso!-

-Que aburrido-

Llegamos a donde estaba la estación de repetidores, Kat trataba de cerrar la puerta, por lo mientras, nosotros la cubrimos, implicando que nos enfrentáramos a varios enemigos.

-¿Kat?-

-Ya casi…¡Listo adentro!-

-Todos adentro, ¡vamos, vamos, vamos!-

se empezó a cerrar la puerta poco a poco y para finalizar lance una granada de plasma mientras Emile como menso se quedaba en la orilla de la puerta diciendo "Me ataca el enemigo" si ni siquiera se quita de ahí :v

 ** _Equipo básico_**

-Noble seis, registra el cuerpo-Dice Kat

Empecé a ver el estado del cuerpo, un hombre que estaba boca abajo mientras Carter hablaba con uno de los supervivientes

-¿Y el resto de tu unidad?- Pregunta Carter a un hombre herido

-Nos separamos, no creo que ellos…por radio sonaba mal- Hablo aquel hombre con gran dificultad

-Bien cabo, tranquilo, te conseguiremos un cirujano de campo-Y en lo que Carter interrogaba a los heridos encontré algo debajo del cuerpo que estsba analizando

-Mierda…daño por plasma-Tomé el artefacto y le avise a Kat

-Encontré…-Le dije mostrando lo que había encontrado

-Me lo llevo 6, no es cosa tuya-Dijo quitándome el artefacto de la mano

A los pocos minutos, Jorge encontró a una chica que estaba escondida.

-Por aquí hay una viva…vamos, fuera-

-Jorge-

-La tengo, quédate quieta y te soltare-

-Még..Itt vannak- (Aún están aquí)

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos un Shangeli trato de matar a Jorge con su espada de energía.

-¿Cuál es su estado?- Pregunta Emile por el comunicador

-¡Nos atacan!- Exclama Carter

Después trato de matar también a Catherine pero Carter la empuja, y yo lo distraje disparándole. Me derribaron y huyo el Zealot, pero otro trato de matarme, lo golpee y gruño.

 _Nota 1: Ahí se nota que Carter prefiere a Kat encima de mi :'v Ke sad… Ni hasta mis crushes inexistentes me hacen caso ;-;_

Pero Carter lo patea mientras Kat y los demás le disparan, me pasa el rifle y los elites huyen secuestrando al cabo

 _Nota 2: ¿Ahora si, no puto? :v Nel, me hubieras dejado morir, por culero ¬¬_

-Permiso para perseguirlo-Dice Emile

-Negativo, quédate en la entrada. Dos, ocúpate de ella, cinco y seis…-No tmino de hablar Carter hasta que me desesperé y me fui a luchar sola :v alv

-¡Hijo de puta!- Aventé el rifle y fui por los élites

-¡Seis, espera!-Solo alcance a escuchar gritar a Carter al otro lado

Active mi palma de puño con energía y busque a los elites.

Solo aparecieron grunts y jackals, pero fue fácil matarlos. Posteriormente active un interruptor y Kat pudo hacer su trabajo

Volví con los demás y Carter me da un zape….de nuevo… :'''v Por impulsiva y desobediente xd

-¿Cuánto falta?-Pregunto Carter

-Esa es la pregunta del millón, si la pregunta es cuándo volverá a estar activa la estación, 2 semanas como mínimo, es daño por plasma. Los componentes principales están fritos-

-Dos minutos es demasiado-

-Por eso estoy conectando por tierra para conseguir línea con el coronel Holland…Me tapa la luz comandante -

-Uy, se la aplico- Y entre los 4 nos reímos bajo

Carter le ordena a Jorge que interrogue a la chica, hablando en su idioma de ellos.

-¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Vives por aquí?-Jorge se quita el casco - A nevem Jorge- (Me llamo Jorge)

-Sára-

\- Sára...szép határozott név- (Tu acento me suena) -… ¿Sopron?-

-Tangari

-¿Amigo tuyo?-Pregunta Jorge viendo al cuerpo

-Padre-

\- Sajnálom. Lo siento-

-¿Por qué lo harías?-

Emile voltea a verme

-El grandote a veces olvida lo que es-Dice Emile refiriéndose a Jorge

-Acaba de perder a su padre… Necesita tratamiento psiquiátrico- Se dirige a Carter

-No es la única-Dice Emile refiriéndose a Jorge :V

-Cállense los dos, ayúdala a levantarse, el cuerpo se queda-Ordena el líder

-Gracias señor- Jorge se le queda viendo feo a Emile

-Señal, es irregular pero funciona- Dice Kat terminando por completo su trabajo

-Me gusta-Y Carter se quita el casco

-Mejor no hay que tocar nada para no cortocircuitar este sitio-Y Kat se retira

Y los 5 nos fuimos a otra parte, a esperar a Carter en lo que se comunica con el coronel Holland

(Fin de la narración)

-Apenas lo recibo ¿Cuál es su situación? cambio-

-¿Coronel? Aquí Noble 1, no hay rebeldes, el covenant está en Reach ¿Recibido?-

-Repita Noble 1, ¿Ha dicho Covanant?-

-Así es…es El Plan de Invierno-

-Que Dios nos ayude...-

* * *

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo :3**


	4. Base Sword de la ONI

**Lo siento si tardé :u Ya saben, escuela, fiestas, cosas personales, etc...**

 **Capitulo de misión :v**

* * *

Capítulo 4 Base Sword de la ONI

Base Sword, plataforma de hielo Babd Catha, Eposz.

26 de Julio de 2552, 11:26 horas.

-Atención kilo -3-3 y kilo -3-4, la ZA actual demasiado caliente-

-Recibido, Dot, espera recibir y responde-

-Si comandante, coordenadas recibidas, corrección inmediata del rumbo iniciada. La base Sword de la ONI esta sitiada por una nave de tipo corbeta del Covenant. Debido a la importancia de estas instalaciones, el uso de munición orbital ha sido prohibido por el momento. Lamentablemente mis esfuerzos por obtener datos sobre el enemigo han sido inútiles, sin embargo las fuerzas defensivas son insuficientes. La ONI ha solicitado la intervención del Equipo Noble para ayudar a asegurar la base Sword.

\- Muy bien chicos, de momento seguimos con esta nave. Concentrémonos en la infantería hostil. Echemos una mano a esos soldados.

-Wow…esto está infestado de Covenant-Dice Jan algo impresionada

El falcon sobrevuela la base, acercándose al patio

-Kat, Jan, ¡fuera de aquí! Emile y Jorge ustedes después, prepárense

-En marcha, teniente-

-Aquí vamos de nuevo-Dice Jan preparada para la acción

Ambas salen del falcón para empezar con la acción

 ** _La mejor defensa…_**

-Kat, Jan, rechacen el ataque a la base Sword. Descubran a que nos enfrentamos

-Recibido, somos el grupo de asalto-

-Genial, el grupo de asalto-Y empezó a "bailar"

Janette hace lo posible ya no para salir del juego, sino para salvar a la gente que estaba corriendo peligro en ese momento.

-Achis achis...los mariscos :V- Y lanzó una granada

-Spartan, enemigos al norte!-

-Vamos a repartir leña, teniente-Dijo Kat disparando a los enemigos

-Khe raios? O_O-Jan solo miró a Kat con cara de "Kha?"

-Omite eso-Dijo Kat olvidando lo que había dicho antes

Jan puso un poco de música para ambientarse.

-Noo! Esa no! Ò_Ó-Exclama Jan al mismo tiempo que mata grunts

-Que pasa, Jan? Demasiada acción?-Pregunta Kat

-No es eso. Por accidente puse una canción romántica :''v

-No te gustan?-Pregunta Kat

-Las odio e.e A menos que esté enamorada xdxd-

-Tienen contactos, enemigos, Spartans-Dice el Control de Sword

-¡Que la jodida…muéranse!-Jan odiaba cuando os enemigos no eran derrotados con facilidad

A veces se preguntaba porque demonios terminaba en esas situaciones tan…extremas e incomodas, viendo a sus crushes inexistentes.

Eso era como una maldición que ella tenía desde que nació, es más, no sabía si su padre tenía el mismo problema. Era algo hereditario por parte de los Starlight, si ella tuviera hijos…sufrirían el mismo problema.

¿Se habrán dado cuenta los demás que ella había desaparecido? Esperaba que no, Mary ya la había regañado varias veces por ello, y eso no le gustaba demasiado.

Aunque esta vez era completamente diferente, no era un videojuego, Reach estaría en peligro dentro de unos años, al menos quiere salvar unos pocos. Ya había visto lo suficiente…

-Noble dos a Control Sword, patio despejado, cambio-

-Diríjanse a la entrada principal al este. Los informare por el camino-

-Uy baia baia ¿Qué es esto? luce bonito-

-Es un Localizador de Blancos-Le dice Catherine a Jan

La puerta se abre lentamente y salen al campo de batalla.

 ** _¡Fuera de mi césped!_**

Salen a derrotar más enemigos, Jan toma el localizador y destruye a los Wraiths que estaban ahí.

A Janette le encantaba como se quemaban las cosas…era una pirómana xd

-Extraordinario-Dice Kat viendo el espectáculo

Janette derrota a unos pocos Grunts con su DMR.

-Mírame soy un alienígena muerto, quiero más balas en mi cerebro, por favor-Dice un Marine disparándole a un Grunt muerto

Janette se saca de onda, había visto y escuchado varias cosas, amm… semejantes, pero no tanto así. Tenía bastante por contar a su regreso.

Pronto llega un Pelican con un Warthog y lo suelta, Kat y Jan se suben.

 _Nota 1:_ Cada cosa que uno se encuentra jugando videojuegos xD 

-La antigua Estación de Farragut tiene antenas propias, debería permitirnos contactar con el mando. La Base de Airview tiene un antiaéreo que ayudará a proteger el cielo-

-El anti aéreo está al oeste, las antenas están al este. ¡Vamos!-Dice Kat mientras Jan conduce

-"Oreste" xDDD Como Patricio, jaja :v-Dice Jan cagada de risa mientras conduce

Jan había heredado varias cosas de sus padres, en especial de su padre Su don para ser graciosa había salido de ahí, causándole a la vez, varios problemas.

A su llegada, unos pocos Ghost estaban esperándolos.

-Jan, concéntrate!-Le pide Kat a Janette

-No te preocupes Kat- Jan da un chasquido y el Ghost exploto con el Grunt adentro

-Wow, Jan, eres asombrosa-Dice Kat

A pesar de que Carter y Kat habían leído su expediente. No habían leído lo que era clasificado. Si lo leyeran, no sabía que iban a pensar de ella.

Jan siguió asesinando a los contactos enemigos, hasta que llega al antiaéreo

-Probare sin usar mis poderes- Jan toma el arma y comienza a dispararle a los enemigos

Después de derrotar a los enemigos, Jan activa el antiaéreo y se van a la estación de Farragut para poner las antenas en funcionamiento usando otro Warthog.

Derrotaron más enemigos sin complicaciones y las antenas fueron activadas

-Lo conseguiste Jan, antenas activadas-

-Tanto alboroto por unas pinches antenas ¬¬ -Dice Jan susurrando para sus adentros

 ** _Distancia mínima de seguridad_**

-Asalto Noble. Aquí líder Noble. Vuelvan a la Base Sword de inmediato-Habla Carter

-¡Vaya! Hasta que al fin habla xd-Exclama Jan al escuchar la sensualona voz de Carter

-Enseguida comandante. Jan, vámonos-Y ambas Spartan se van

Llega un Pelican y descarga un nuevo Warthog. Jan se saca de onda de nuevo

-No mamen, es bueno descargar Warthogs pero no para tanto a cada 5 minutos!-Y en ese momento suena What I've done en su reproductor –Baia baia…esa es la buena-

-Bien hecho Spartans, vuelvan a la base de Sword, el resto de su equipo está a punto de llegar-

Jan y Kat abordan el Warthog y se van directo a la Base

-Cuidado Noble, una Corbeta del Covenant se está colocando en posición-Informa el control de Sword

-Kat, Jan. Vuelvan enseguida, nos veremos adentro-Dice Carter para finalizar

Jan se enfrenta a más enemigos en la entrada de la base.

-Estamos atascados en el atrio de la torre, Kat ¿Dónde estás?-Pregunta Noble 3

-Abriendo la puerta-

Tras derrotarlos de manera sencilla, Jan y Kat se dirigen al patio para ayudar a los soldados, al avanzar más adelante se topan con un par de Hunters.

-Como me cagan los Hunters, son unos gusanos bien horribles, me recuerdan a mi ex xd-Dice Jan bromeando

-¿Dijiste ex?-Pregunta Carter oyendo lo que dije

-Dije extraordinario :v –Dijo Jan tratando de omitir lo que dijo

-Vamos al atrio. Hay que a travesar la oficina de seguridad, el ascensor…Teniente, tómelo -Dice Kat yendo a la ubicación señalada

Antes de llegar, el ascensor se detiene por unos momentos. Luego vuelve a subir

-La Corbeta está acribillando la base-Dice Emile explicando la situación

-¿Y nuestro apoyo orbital? Debería haber cuatro plataformas que podrían destruir de un solo disparo de MAC-Pregunta Kat un poco molesta

-Bienvenidos a la Oficina de Inteligencia Naval. En breve, un representante de la ONI los atenderá

-La verdad lo dudo mucho-Dice Kat refiriéndose a la frase automatizada

-Cierto xD…-Dice Jan mientras se enfrenta a un élite, pero no se muere- Ahh bien vergas, no?-

Catherine y Janette llegan a donde están Carter, Jun y Jorge, luchando.

-Spartan, por aquí-Exclama Jorge

-Jan, sube y ayuda a Emile. Jorge, asegúrate de que llegue sana y salva-

-Cuente con ello-Dice Jorge aceptando las órdenes del comandante

-No necesito que me ayuden, pudo sola-Dice Jan mínimamente molesta

-Ya te dije, eres una niña, respeta a tus mayores-

Jan rodó los ojos, le recordaba a sus padres, eran bastante sobreprotectores con ella, por eso se volvió antisocial. Ambos van camino hasta arriba a ayudar a Emile, enfrentándose a élites y a Grunts suicidas.

-¡No puedo hacerlo solo!, necesito a otro Spartan aquí-Dice Emile con dificultad

-Seis, sube a la última planta y ayuda a Emile-

-¡QUE YA VOY, CARAJO!-Grita Jan harta

Todos se quedaron en silencio…vaya que carácter el de Janette

-Recuérdenme no hacerla enojar otra vez-Dice Carter en canal privado con los demás

-Claro-Todos asintieron temerosos

Paso poco tiempo hasta que Janette llega a la última planta

-¡Ya era hora!-Exclama Emile sarcástico

-Oye, solo trataba de llegar lo más pronto posible-

-Jaja, no te creas Jan, gracias-Dice Emile bromeando

Jan recoge un lanzacohetes, acabando con los Banshees que estaban alrededor de la base. Dos Longsword emprenden el vuelo y siguen a la Corbeta que trata de huir, pero una ronda MAC atraviesa el centro de la nave y ésta cae. De pronto, Jorge aparece detrás de Janette

-¿Precioso, no?, alguien debería tomarle una foto-Le dice a Jan mientras miran como la corbeta se hace pedazos y cae al mar-Oye, buen trabajo-

-Solo hago mi trabajo-Dice Jan encogiendo los hombros

-Cinco, Seis, bajen al ala científica, la Dra. Halsey quiere información y el mando dice que estemos a su disposición-Informa Carter por el comunicador

-¿Perdone?, me ha parecido oír, Halsey-

-Así es-

-Recibido, nos vamos- Dice Jorge mientras se va con Janette-No hace falta que me lo diga, llevo media vida a su disposición-

\- He solicitado su ayuda Comandante, y no necesito un informe de las cosas que ocurren ante mis propios ojos, lo que necesito es un relato detallado de su anterior misión... Jorge, cuanto tiempo-

-Señora-

\- ¿Qué has hecho con mi armadura?-

-Son solo unos... añadidos-

-Ya veo. El repetidor de Visegrad, uno de mis xeno-arqueólogos, el profesor Laszlo Sorvad, trabajaba en su centro de datos, quizá sepa algo sobre su muerte-

-Si era un civil de sesenta y tanto años, murió con una Espada de Energía Covenant en el abdomen.

-Elites-

-También nos atacaron a nosotros. Fue justo después de encontrar a la hija de su científico. Señora, estaba escondida en...-

-Irrelevante. Los Elites, cuéntame más sobre ellos-

-Tres. Tipo Zealot. Uno sobrevivió, el líder, por su aspecto-

-Zealot. ¿Seguro?-

-Su armadura coincidía-

-El escudo también-

-Ordené no perseguir, nuestro objetivo principal era reactivar el Repetidor de la Estación-

-¿Su objetivo principal? Comandante, ¿es usted una marioneta o un Spartan?-

-¿Señora?-

-Algunos en la ONI, pensamos que el Covenant envía a equipos de Elites para localizar artefactos valiosos para su religión. Los relatos de los supervivientes sugieren que dichos equipos son pequeños, ágiles, y casi siempre de tipo Zealot. Está claro que fueron a la estación por la cantidad de datos de excavaciones de la ONI almacenados ahí y los dejaron escapar-

-La recuperación de datos no era una directiva del mando, además teníamos asuntos más urgentes-

-Como avisar al planeta-

-La última entrada en las notas de campo del profesor Sorvad, hacía referencia a un descubrimiento clave. Clave no es una palabra que él usaría a la ligera, esperemos que el módulo de datos que su Teniente robó, lo contenga-

-¿Kat?-

-Antes de que pregunte, fui alertada en cuanto intentó acceder al contenido, como con cualquier acceso no autorizado-

-Esos datos, son de nivel uno. Podría enviarla al calabozo por interferir en mi trabajo-

-Quizá le gustaría acompañarla-

-¿Perdone?-

-Estamos bajo una directiva de emergencia planetaria, el Plan de Invierno, seguro que conoce el castigo que reciben los civiles por poner trabas a un contingente Spartan-

-¿Me está amenazando, Comandante?-

-Era solo una recomendación de lectura. Nos vamos, Equipo Noble- Halsey se mantiene observando el dispositivo que Kat le entregó

\- ¿Señora?-

-Eso es todo, Jorge-

* * *

 **Achis achis...**

 _ **En el próximo capitulo el equipo Noble tratará de conocer más a su nueva integrante ¿Todo saldrá bien?**_

 _ **Próximo capitulo de "En problemas de nuevo" capitulo 5: Primero es lo primero**_

 _ **-¿Ya olvido a Tam, comandante?**_

 _ **-No lo se..aun...-**_

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo :3**


	5. Primero es lo primero

**Perdonen la tardanza, pero he tenido algunos problemas**

 **Disfruten el cap 5 :v**

* * *

Capítulo 5 "Primero es lo primero"

Una gran cantidad de pared se desmorona a causa de lo que pudo, o fue un golpe, con el puño cerrado, temblando, la sangre comenzaba a salir, fue un golpe muy fuerte.

Janette hacia lo posible para controlar esa ira que tenía, repasaba en su mente aquellas palabras de la Dra. Halsey

 _-¿Su objetivo principal, comandante? ¿Es usted una maquina o un Spartan?_

-¡¿Quién chingados se cree?!- Exclamaba entre dientes, molesta _–Sé que ellos son humanos, pero de todas maneras…ellos están a mi cargo-_

Jan retira el puño de la pared desplomada y se encamina a reunirse con su equipo, tratando de simular que había ido al baño.

-Siento la demora-Dice Janette entrando al cuarto, donde casi todos ya se había quitado sus armaduras…casi…excepto Jan

-Tranquila teniente, será mejor que se quite sus ropas y nos pongamos cómodos-Dice Catherine yéndose al baño para darse una ducha

Carter nota el semblante molesto de Janette.

-¿Sucede algo, 6?-

-No es nada-Responde Jan en tono seco –Iré a descansar-

Jan se dirige a su cuarto, no había descansado casi nada a su llegada, es decir, cuando ingreso al "juego".

Sabía que debe ayudar a las personas de aquel planeta, pero… ¿Cómo?

Mientras tanto, Jun se puso a limpiar y recargar su francotirador para la próxima batalla, Emile y Jorge hablaban de los acontecimientos recientes, Kat se estaba dando una ducha y Carter, estaba pensando.

En verdad quería conocerla a profundidad, lo mismo había hecho con Jun, Emile, Jorge y… Aquella persona que había muerto, en su mente aparece la imagen de una chica rubia con ojos morados, una sonrisa encantadora y cautivadora.

-Tam-Susurro

-¿Para algo, comandante?-Pregunta Emile

-Ah no, nada-

Se decide y va al cuarto de Jan. Le deja pasar y él entra con amabilidad, mirando a Janette sin la armadura: No poseía un cuerpo desarrollado, pero proporcionado, es de tez blanca, ojos café rojizo y un cabello largo hasta la cintura café rojizo el cual, estaba suelto en ese momento.

-¿Se le ofrece algo?-Pregunta Jan en un tono que parecía sarcástico

-Bueno, quisiera conocerte más-

-Aja… ¿Y luego?-

Jan no parecía mostrar emoción alguna, al menos no en ese momento.

Fueron interrumpidos cuando Kat, vestida con ropa comoda y con el cabello mojado entra en la habitación, informando al líder que el Coronel Holland lo necesita.

-Oigan, ¿Han notado a Carter algo…extraño?-Pregunta Jun mientras esta con Jorge y Emile

-Crei que era único loco-Responde Emile cruzando los brazos

-Como cuando "Ella" seguía con nosotros-Dice Jorge abruptamente

Luego de terminar de hablar con el Coronel, Carter hace frente a la conversación con Kat.

-Se le figura a ella-

-No es cierto-

-¿Ya olvido a Tam, comandante?-

-Claro que no, sabes que no tiene nada que ver con eso-

-Lo escuche de sus propias palabras-

-No insistas Kat-

-Creo que usted no quiere darse cuenta de lo que esto le complica- Kat finaliza, da la vuelta y se va, uniéndose a Jun, Jorge y Emile

Carter regresa con Jan, al parecer viendo un marco de fotos

-¿Qué observas?-

-Fotos familiares y de mis amigos, señor-

-No tienes que ser tan formal, 6-

-Usted tampoco tiene que serlo, solo llámeme Jan-

-Jan, ¿Por qué Starlight? No crees que ese apellido es muy extraño?-Pregunta Carter

-No soy humana, mi padre tenía ese apellido, bueno, mi difunto padre-Jan reacciono a lo que estaba diciendo y se detuvo, fingiendo tener un dolor de cabeza

-¿Qué paso?-

-Lo siento, no puedo decirle nada más, me siento algo cansada, así que-Jan cerró la puerta de su cuarto y se dirige a su cama pensado

Carter solo miraba al cielo, confundido y recordando a esa persona que le hizo feliz

 ** _(Flashback)_**

 _-Bien Equipo Noble, ella es su nueva integrante: Tamara, trátenla bien-_

 _-S-Soy Tamara, es un gusto conocerlos a todos-_

 _Era una chica de cabello rubio cortado a varias capas, ojos morados, tez blanca, de estatura alta y unos hoyuelos bonitos_

 _-Soy Carter, líder del Equipo Noble-_

 _Cierto día, Tamara notó mi sufrimiento, el sufrimiento de alejarse de la familia para estar en el campo de batalla_

 _-Yo creo, que cuando te empiezas a llevar bien con tus compañeros de equipo, uno los empieza a tratar como su familia, a pesar de que no sea-_

 _Ella pudo ver a través de mí, lo único que ahora quería, era su sonrisa._

 _Y poco a poco, me fui enamorando de ella._

 _Poco tiempo después estuvimos en una relación._

 _No duro mucho…_

 _En Abril, se hizo una operación para destruir un crucero covenant, tanto Kat como yo estábamos a cargo de ella_

 _-Kat, necesito que actives esa bomba y la coloques en el crucero-_

 _-Bomba activada comandante, 5 minutos para la explosión-_

 _-Entendido Kat, Jorge, Jun, Emile, Tam, ocúpense de los enemigos, Kat tiene que llegar hasta el crucero y destruirla-_

 _Kat llevaba la bomba en el brazo izquierdo, usaba la magnum en la mano derecha para matar a unos cuantos covenant._

 _Lamentablemente, un Banshee le dio, pero…_

 _-¿Tam?, eres tú, ¿Pero cómo…?-_

 _-No te lo mereces Kat, yo lo entregare, adiós-_

 _-No, Tam, ¿Qué harás?-Tam hizo oídos sordos, encendió su Jet Pack y se fue_

 _Tamara jamás regreso con nosotros. Solo pudimos ver a la distancia como el crucero se desplomaba, el resto y yo fuimos a buscar a Kat_

 _-Comandante, la encontré-_

 _-Quítenle el casco…Kat ¿Estas bien? ¿Dónde está Tam?-_

 _-Ella entregó la bomba…no sé si salió de ahí-_

 _-No, importa, vamos, tendremos que ver que haremos con ese brazo_

 _Tiempo después, supimos que Tam había muerto. Fue por eso que buscamos su reemplazo._

 ** _(Fin Flashback)_**

-No quiero que nada le pase, eso es todo-Dijo suspirando

-¿Acaso está enamorado de ella?-Pregunta Kat irrumpiendo

-No me refiero a eso, Noble 2-Dice Carter volteando a verla

-Ya veo-Y es entonces cuando ella lo ve con una mirada insinuadora

-No lo sé, aun. Estoy confundido-

-Solo le hace falta más tiempo para conocerla-Y Kat sale de la habitación dejando a un Carter pensativo

Por otra parte, Jan se había decidido, le contaria todo a Carter, a su superior, a quien era su crush xd

Con las manos temblorosas, quito el seguro de su puerta, salió de su habitación y yéndose con dirección al despacho de Carter. A cada paso que daba, un espiral de recuerdos le vino a la mente, de su familia, amigos, subordinados y de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

Estaba nerviosa, se arrepintió y fue a la cocina por un vaso de jugo de manzana.

-Es la primera vez que te veo tomar algo diferente además de agua simple-Dijo la voz de Emile

Emile era un chico alto, fuerte, tez morena claro, cabello castaño y ojos azules. Vaya que se veía genial sin el casco.

-Emile, hola, ¿Sucede algo?-

-Solo pase a saludar-Se rio y se fue

Jan extiende su mano, mirando su palma con tristeza, pensando en todas las cosas que le habían pasado a ella desde que entro a la secundaria. "Aquella energía" fluía en ella.

-Está nevando-Dijo la voz de Jun emocionado

-Wow que bonito-Dijo Emile sarcástico

-Ash, que amargado eres-Le respondieron at y Jun al unísono

 _-Un monstruo, ¿Eh?-_

Carter la veía a la distancia, desde el marco de la puerta, quizás era cierto.

Estaba enamorandose de ella…

* * *

 **Iré** **al grano**

 **1.-Estaba estudiando para un examen importante**

 **2.-mi hermana le puso contraseña a la computadora donde tengo mis archivos**

 **3.-Resulta que la contraseña no me la quiere dar :'v**

 **4.-Estoy esforzándome para salir de la prepa en 3 años**

 **Y ya, eso fue lo que paso :P**

 **En el próximo capitulo Jun y Janette irán a una misión de noche para averiguar mas de la Zona Oscura**

 **Próximo capitulo de "En problemas de nuevo" capitulo 6: Anochecer**

 **-Ash! Malditos gusano gigantes**

 **-No, voy a robarlo de nuevo**


	6. Anochecer

**Perdonen la tardanza, pero he tenido algunos problemas con mi escuela y con otras cosas**

 **Las cuales no daré mención**

 **Disfruten el cap 6 :v**

* * *

Capítulo 6 Anochecer

Csodaszarvas y Turul brillaban en la oscuridad, una luz fría, pero hermosa.

Un Phantom acecha, esperando encontrar enemigos o que su plan siga marchando normal.

A la distancia, Jun, Noble 3, se alejaba con su Sniper en manos. Jan le sigue.

\- Equipo de reconocimiento bravo informando, 3 y 6 en posición. Esto está al tope Kat

\- Vamos a acercarnos, informes sobre estructuras o dispositivos covenant. Podría ser necesario intervenir

\- Recibido-Jun hace un carraspeo-Cuando Kat dirige algo, siempre es necesario intervenir. Toma, quizá la necesites, perforadoras de alta velocidad, le quitan un sombrero a un élite a casi 2000 metros ¡Y no son baratas!- Hace unos momentos de silencio- Estaremos en contacto-

-Estoy bajando bien vergas! :3-Dice Jan emocionada

-Shh, Janette-Dice Jun

-Lo siento-Susurra Jan

Jan avanza con sigilo hasta toparse a un élite

-Jan, un elite, es tuyo no hagas ruido-

-Jeje- Con uno de sus dedos, Jan le toca en la espalda al élite, éste voltea y Jan lo asesina con silencio

Al parecer iba a llover, se oían los truenos a la distancia, el cielo estaba nublado

\- Hemos detectado varios enemigos patrullando un asentamiento, es lo que buscábamos Kat?

\- Negativo, demasiado pequeño, aún no están en la zona Oscura, ataquen a discreción pero sigan avanzando.

\- Ya escuchaste 6, acaba con esos enemigos-

-Obvi- Jan pone como música Notorious de Duran Duran y con la Sniper mata a Grunts, Jackals y Élites –No-No-Notorious!-

-Noble 3, ¿Cómo va Jan?-Pregunta Kat en canal privado a Jun

-Al parecer se divierte-

El resto del equipo estaba descansando, a excepción de Kat y Carter, obviamente, quienes estaban a cargo de averiguar sobre la llamada Zona Oscura.

Mientras Jan mataba enemigos un Phantom se le acerca, para descargar a más tropas de covenant. Estaba lista para matarlos a todos

-Vamos por ellos- En cuestión de segundos, Jan se estremece, siente un dolor en las piernas y cae de rodillas al suelo

-¡Janette!-exclama Jun al ver la reaccion de la chica

-¿Qué me está pasando?-Se pregunta

Jun los mata a todos con su francotirador para cubrir a su compañera quien no podía levantarse. En ese mismo momento, ella tuvo una visión.

 _Si sigues aquí…tu energía disminuirá... ahora mismo….tus poderes…están drenándose…los perderás poco a poco…uno por uno…sentirás la agonía…el dolor…el sufrimiento…y la soledad...tienes dos opciones…te volverás mortal o…morirás._

-¡Ahh!-Jan grita saliendo de su visión

-Jan, ¿estás bien?-Pregunta Jun acercándose a ella

-Perdón, estoy algo estresada- Dice Jan tratándose de levantar

-No te esfuerces mucho- Dice 3 ayudando a la joven a levantarse

Pero ella se había dado cuenta de algo: Su hiper velocidad desapareció al igual que la alta fuerza en sus piernas. Tomo su rifle de asalto y comenzó a disparar contra los enemigos que quedaban, pensaría sobre ello más tarde. Comenzó a llover, pero no era impedimento valido para que ambos Spartan se detuvieran.

Tiene que defender aquel planeta, no debe permitir que caiga.

En pocos minutos, unos grunts suicidas se le acercan.

-Diablos…-Les dispara y mueren debido a las granadas de plasma

Ambos Spartan avanzan, pero se encuentran algo extraño, una criatura enorme.

 ** _No avives el fuego_**

-¿Qué es eso?-Pregunta Jun por el comunicador

-¡¿MADRES, QUE PEDO, WEY?!-Grita Jan a todo pulmón

 _Nota 1: No se nota que soy mexicana xD_

La creatura la mira y se dirige para atacarla

Jan le da un disparo en la cabeza y muere al instante, hizo lo mismo con el otro que quedaba.

-Kat, ¿has visto algo de eso?-

-Afirmativo, reconocimiento bravo, es una criatura indígena llamada Gúta-

-Suena asqueroso xp-Dice Jan en tono divertido

-6, hay un sendero que sube entre las rocas, sigámoslo-Y ambos se adentran hacia la dirección que mando Jun

-Ah!, carajo-exclama Jan al ver los avestruces

-¡Disparos!, armas de seguridad reglamentarias-

Jan y Jun se topan con un asentamiento vigilado por tropas del covenant.

-Noble Dos, estamos en una especie de estación de bombeo. Veo civiles, creo que más milicia local. Están atacando al enemigo-

-Ayúdenlos, podrían tener información

-Ya escuchaste 6, mantén a los civiles con vida- Y en mi pantalla marcan a los civiles

-De acuerdo-

-¡Ayúdanos! estos cabrones no se acaban nunca-Dijo un civil por el comunicador

A veces Jan dejaba a un lado su rifle, para atacarlos con sus "puños de energía", con una mano hacia una palma y con la otra un puño, ambas bañadas en energía, cuando el enemigo se acerca, ella los golpea, con el puño crea daños externos, con la palma daños internos, también puede usar los pies para daños materiales, daños externos al enemigo o internos. Sin embargo, debido a su estado actual, no puede usar los pies.

También usaba el "Guren" un poder ocular impulsado por emociones y que causa un gran daño en los enemigos que hacen contacto visual con el Guren.

-No estamos acostumbrados a tanta acción, los spartans luchan muy bien-

-¿Que hacen aquí?, se supone que esta zona está evacuada-

-No queríamos que otros defendieran nuestro hogar, así que volvimos, ¡Por esto! Los tenemos ocultos por todo el territorio-Y en mi pantalla marcan los suministros

-¿Sabes que es material robado?-

-¿Qué, vas a arrestarme?-Pregunta el civil sarcástico

-No, voy a robarlo de nuevo-

-¿Qué onda contigo Jun?-Dice Jan sacándose de onda viendo a Jun con cara de WTF

-Llega otra nave de descenso-Y un Phantom se acerca para descargar más tropas del covenant -Tenemos compañía y vienen más

Le gustaría ver su planeta, Reach es hermoso, pero no se comparaba con su planeta natal ni con su ciudad natal.

Los covenant más fáciles de derrotar eran los grunt, a quienes, Jan les había dicho "Putines".

-Lo único que hay es ese lago- Dice Jun analizando el panorama

-La carretera lleva a la planta hidroeléctrica, pero la puerta no funciona. Usamos el cauce del río para traficar con comida, armas…-

-Básicamente, cosas que la UNSC considera contrabando-

-Básicamente-

-Guíanos-

-Esto…es… ¡GENIAL!- Dijo Jan disparando un rifle de plasma accidentalmente

-Jan, será mejor que tengas cuidado con eso- Dijo Jun un poco molesto al escuchar el disparo

-Lo siento Jun-Dijo Jan decepcionada de sí misma

-¿A dónde lleva el cauce del río?-

-A la planta hidroeléctrica, sería una pena que destruyeran todo-Decia el civil un poco triste

-Hacemos lo que podemos-Dijo Jun por el comunicador

Jan se asustó al escuchar un ruido y disparo, eran avestruces que corrian lejos de ella, asustados al igual que ella.

 _Nota 2: Ahora entiendo por que mi padre decía que me asusto por todo :_ _''v_

-Una nave de descenso covenant, a cubierto- Y todos se escondieron detrás de la rocas -Se han ido, bien sigamos adelante-

Atraviesan por un arco hecho de rocas, una estructura enorme, desplegando un escudo electromagnético se hace presente

 ** _Dejare esto aquí…_**

-Kat, ¿estás viendo esto? una estructura covenant, una especie de gran torre muy fortificada-

-Es la causante de la Zona Oscura-Dice Kat por el comunicador

-Bien, dala por destruida-Dijo Jun muy seguro de sí mismo

-Negativo, pónganle una carga de detonación remota el mando planea algo gordo. Dicen que la torre caerá al amanecer-Y la comunicación termina

-Wow…Al amanecer-Y Jan se imaginó que pasaría

-¡Vamos a volarla?-Pregunta un civil

-Vamos a despejar la zona y luego pondré una carga de detonación remota, si quieres proporcionar cobertura, adelante-

Y una nueva misión se marca en la pantalla de Jan.

Con la Sniper en manos, empezó a matar de un disparo en la cabeza a todos los Putines, Jackals y Elites que veía.

De vez en cuando cambiaba de arma para acomodarse mejor

-Bien Jun, hagamos nuestro trabajo-

-Como dirías tú: "¿Qué no se cansan nunca?"-Pregunta Jun harto por canal privado

-Y como dices tú: "No, esos quieren que los mates hasta que estés cansado"-Y Janette ríe divirtiéndose

-Todo despejado 6, cúbreme mientras puedas, tardaré un minuto. Mantén los ojos abiertos-En ese momento, un Phantom llega y descarga algo que Janette no se esperaba

-¡Ay no mamen! ¿Es en serio? Rayos, Hunters. Estas cosas me estresan-Dijo Janette haciendo todo lo posible por derrotarlos. Por unos momentos se pone a cubierto para que pueda atacarlos por atrás. Sin embargo, el Hunter la percibe y la ataca, ella logra esquivarlo con facilidad, le pega una granada de plasma y muere. -¡Ash, Malditos gusanos, los odio!- Lo mismo hizo con el otro, a pesar de que actuaba de modo agresivo, esquivaba sus ataques con el cañón de combustible y cayó derrotado –Que asco, ¿Por qué siempre vienen dos Hunters?-

-Reconocimiento Bravo a Noble 2, carga colocada.

-Espero que en algún sitio discreto-

-La metí en la fuente de alimentación de la torre-

-Bien, síganse adentrando en la Zona Oscura, el mando quiere saber que oculta el covenant-

-Hay una entrada al suroeste de la planta hidroeléctrica-

-Recibido, te estoy enviando sus códigos-

Mientras tanto, Janette exploraba el lugar para asegurarse de que ya no haya más enemigos mientras tarareaba la canción de Want you more de Duran Duran.

Ambos Spartan caminan por un puenta y se acercan a una grande puerta, Jun la abre sin problemas

-Recibido voy a abrir la puerta.

-¿Por qué tanto recibido?-Susurra Janette mientras escucha las órdenes de Kat

-Reconocimiento bravo, vas a adentrarte en la Zona Oscura-Entonces la puerta se abre, Janette y Jun entran y ven un Phantom

-Pinche Covenant, les da flojera cambiar las bombillas XD- Dijo a modo de burla por el nombre Zona Oscura

-Entendido…Phantom, demasiado cerca para mi gusto- Y el Phantom que estaba descargando tropas del covenant, antes de irse les dispara con sus cañones de plasma y posteriormente se va

Janette empieza a matar putines y jackals con su DMR, uno le lanzó una granada de plasma, antes de que estallara se la regreso al Grunt y éste estallo. Ataco a otro que estaba en una gran "silla" con cañones de plasma, pero antes de ello elimino a una élite y a unos pocos putines.

Se adentraron más y encontraron más enemigos, los cuales estaban esparcidos por toda la zona, la cual era una pequeña montaña.

Con una escopeta mataba a cualquier enemigo que se cruzara y la zona quedo despejada.

Ambos Spartan se acuestan sobre el suelo para pasar desapercibidos mirando hacia el resto de la Zona Oscura, era un gran ehjercito de covenant

-Premio-

-Transmitiendo visual-

-¿Ves esto Kat?-Pregunta Jun sobre el gran ejercito

-Confirmado…Recibiendo visual indirecta de Nobl sobre fuerza de asalto covenant-

-No es una fuerza de asalto. Es un ejército de invasión, si queremos acabar con esto, habrá que pegar de prisa y fuerte-

-Bien, que los equipos de reconocimiento se retiren, el sol saldrá en unas horas y será un día ajetreado-Y ambos se dispusieron a retirarse sigilosamente

* * *

 **Y ese fue el capitulo de hoy, espero les haya gustado :"v**

 **En el próximo capitulo el Equipo Noble se prepara para la próxima batalla contra le covenant, sin embargo, algo pasara para que la relación entre ellos se complica con su nueva miembro**

 **Próximo capitulo de "En problemas de nuevo" capitulo 8: Silencio**

 **-No me entenderías si te lo dijera**

 **-Jan, como que das miedo, ¿No?**

 **-Tengo un problemas más grave que eso**


End file.
